Madame Blueberry (episode; transcript)
Bob: Okay, Larry, it's time for the theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... Let's see. I know. You play the guitar. Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, you're right. Well, okay, you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that! I'll look silly! Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope, not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: All right! Better get on out there. Theme Song" Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile ''' '''If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle Have we got a show for you. All: VeggieTales! ' '''VeggieTales! ' 'VeggieTales! ' 'VeggieTales! ' 'VeggieTales! ' 'VeggieTales! ' 'VeggieTales! ' '''VeggieTales! Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen... All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour... All: VeggieTales! There's never ever been a show like VeggieTales! ''' '''There's never ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! Laughing Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato! And welcome to... Uh, I'm Bob the Tomato! And welcome to... Larry, what are you doing? Come over here. Larry: I'll be right there. Bob: Wow! What is this thing? Larry: It's my new suzy-action jeep. I've been wanting it just forever and now it's finally mine. Bob: Wow! You must be pretty happy to get a cool toy like that. Larry: Oh, yeah. Well, almost. Bob: Almost? Larry: Well, there's just 1 more thing I need to be really happy. Bob: What's that? Larry: The camper. Bob: The what? Larry: The suzy-action camper. You just hook it up to the trailer hitch on my action jeep and I'll be ready for a weekend of wilderness fun. Bob: Oh, so once you get the camper, then you'll be happy? Larry: I don't know. There's also the dirt bike. Bob: The dirt bike? Larry: And the jet ski. Bob: Uh... Larry: And the action hang glider. Bob: Larry, how much stuff do you need to be happy? Larry: I don't know. How much stuff is there? Bob: Heh heh. Maybe this would be a good topic for today's show. Jean Claude: Hold that thought, Tomato. Bob: Huh? Hey! It's the French Peas. Hi, Jean Claude. Hello, Phillipe. Jean Claude: Hello. Phillipe: Hello, monsieur Bob. I think we can help. Bob: Oh really? Jean Claude: Oui! Tell me, Tomato. Where do French Peas come from? Bob: Uh... France? Jean Claude: That's right. And in France, we have a story that I think we'll answer your question. It's called "Madame Blueberry." Larry: "Madame Blueberry!" I think I've seen that one. Doesn't it have Jerry Lewis in it? Jean Claude: No. Be quiet and watch the film. Larry: Sorry. (The story of "Madame Blueberry" begins) Jean Claude: (voice over) Now Madame Blueberry was a sad little berry. She lived by herself in a house in a tree. Her butlers would show up each morning at 9. They'd open the door to hear Madame whine. Madame: I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. I'm so blue I don't know what to do. Bob and Larry: She's so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. She's so blue, she don't know what to do. Jean Claude: (voice over) Her butlers whose names were Bob and Larry, would help her with chores in her house in a tree. Bob would wash dishes for Larry to dry. Madame would stack them and then start to cry. Madame: I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. Bob and Larry: She's so blue she don't know what to do. Madame: These dishes are faded, their edges are chipped. This rose is on backward and this one is flipped. These spoons are too tiny, these forks are no good. These knives have gone dull and don't slice like they should. My neighbors have nice things, I've seen them myself. In fact, I keep pictures up here on my shelf. Look at this new flatware of Monsieur Lagoon's and Monsieur Desplanes has 12 Franklin Mint spoons. And Phillip Van Pea went and bought a new sink. Why, he even has a disposal, I think. And look at this crock pot of Madame Lacrosse's and ceramic jars where she keeps all her sauces. Nice sauces. I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. Bob and Larry: She's so blue she don't know what to do. Madame: Just look at this sofa of Edward and Tammy's and lovely armoire where they keep all their jammies. I really can't stand it, I think I might die. Now where was that hanky I'm going to cry. Too late! Bahaahaa! I'm so blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo, blue hoo hoo hoo. I'm so blue I don't know what to do. Bob and Larry: She's so blue... Madame: I'm so blue. Bob, Larry and Madame: ...She's so blue hoo hoo hoo. She's so blue she don't know what to do. Madame: Jean Claude: (voice over) This was the course of a typical morning. The things that Madame Blueberry had did not make her happy, so she would gaze at the mantel of pictures, and cry for the things she wanted. She was a very blueberry. Her butlers would try to help her, but this did no good. Bob: Now, now, Madame Blueberry. You have a lot to be thankful for, good friends, a place to live. Plenty of food and you've got us. Crash Madame: Bahaahaa! Jean Claude: (voice over) Like I said, her butlers tried to cheer the poor berry up, but the efforts were fruitless. But anyway, if this sad berry is getting you down, don't give hope because this day that Madame Blueberry learned a very important lesson. Madame: (blows) I need tea. Larry, be a dear and bring me some tea. Larry: Just a minute! Hey! What's going on out there? Madame: Please, stop looking at the window and bring me some tea. Larry! Larry? Bob: What do you suppose that is? Madame: I don't know. Larry: What does it mean? Madame: Would you get that, dear? Larry: It's big. Bob: Madame, there's someone here to see you. Salesman #1: Allow us to introduce ourselves. We're neighbors. Salesman #2: We move in by street. Salesman #1: Some say we're the most delightful bunch of fellows. Salesman #3: You'll ever want to meet. Salesman #1: And if you have a moment to spare. Kind lady with beauty so... rare. You'd like to take a minute or two, on the topic of interest to you. Three Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: An enormous land of goodies. Salesman #1: Would you mind if we step in please? Madame: Well, I. Three Salesmen: And as associates of the Stuff Mart. Salesman #1: It looks like you could use some stuff. Madame: Oh, yes, yes! What I was just saying that- Salesman #1: I pray that you will take this wrong, my dear, but my initian observation is as follows. The criminal responsible for this decor really should be hanging from the gallows. (Salesman #2 and Salesman #3 laughing) Madame: Bahaahaa! Three Salesmen: We represent the Stuff Mart. Salesman #2: A magic land of retail. Salesman #3: Would you care to see what's on sale? Three Salesmen: Then as a customer on the Stuff Mart. Salesman #1: Get ready for some real nice stuff. Salesman #2 and #3: Check it out! Check it out! Salesman #1: If you want a big hat. Salesman #2 and #3: We got those. Salesman #1: If you need a tube of glue. Salesman #2 and #3: We got that, too. Salesman #1: A 20 gallon wok? Salesman #2 and #3: They're in stock. And if you need refrigerators to keep fresh mashed potatoes or a giant air compressor to blow fruit flies off your dresser or a dehydrated strudel or a nose ring for your poodle or a five pound can of a tuna and some flippers to go scuba. Scuba! Scuba! Scooby-doo-bee-doo-ba! Here we go, Scuba. Come on. Salesman #1: If you need a rubber hose. Salesman #2 and #3: We got those. Salesman #1: A rhododendren tree. Salesman #2 and #3: We got three. Salesman #1: A wrap around deck. Salesman #2 and #3: Got to check. And if you need a window scraper and a gross of toilet papers or a ratchet set of pilers and surround sound amplifiers, and a solar turkey chopper or a padded gopher bopper, and Flannel shirts for looking grungy and some rope for goin' bungee. Bungee! Bungee! Bungee-wun-gee-fun-gee. Here we go, Bungee. Come on. Salesman #1: What we've mentioned are only just some. Salesman #2: Of the wonderful thing yet to come. Salesman #1: These pictures you keep also... nice. Salesman #3: But you really should take our advice. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart. Three Salesmen: All you need is lots...more...stuff. Madame: So... If I buy more things, that will make me happy? Bob: I don't think that's true. Salesman #1: Yes, it is. Bob: No, it's not. Salesman #1: Yes, it is. Bob: No, it's not. Salesman #1: Yes, it is! Three Salesmen: We really really ought to. Madame: How could I afford to? Salesman #1: Now, you've got it. Bob: Oh, great. Salesman #1: Happiness waits at the Stuff Mart. Three Salesmen: All you need is lots...more...stuff! (Love Song: His Cheeseburger) Larry: Ouch. Jean Claude: (voice over) So, there they were on their way to the Stuff Mart, when something caught Madame Blueberry's eye. It was a little girl, sitting to her birthday dinner with her family, but they do not have very much money. Instead of a nice treehouse, they have to live in through the ground. And so, they could afford on her birthday dinner with oatmeal, and one small piece of apple pie. Surely, they must be very sad to have so little. Madame Blueberry thought. But then, the little girl did something that surprised her very much. Annie: I thank God for this day, for the sun in the sky, for my mom and my dad, for my piece of apple pie! For our home on the ground, for His love that’s all around. That’s why I say thanks everyday. Because a thankful heart is a happy heart, I’m glad for what I have. That’s an easy way to start. For the love that He shares, cause he listens to my prayers. That’s why I say thanks everyday. Jean Claude: (voice over) Madame Blueberry was confused. The little girl had so little, and that she was happy. Madame needed to think about this for the while. Salesman #1: Ah, Madame. Your kingdom awaits. Jean Claude: (voice over) Uh, maybe later. Right now, it was time to shop. Madame: I am feeling woozy. Jean Claude: (voice over) And rightfully saw. Salesman #1: Well, Madame. Shall we shop? Madame: Oh, all right. That sounds good. Bob: I don't know if that's such a good idea. Madame: Oh, look, air compressor. Bob: Well, that about does it for me. What do you say we head home? Madame: Oh, there are all full of aisles we haven't even seen yet. No! I'm not leaving until I have everything I need to be happy. Junior: Dad, look. It's the train set I saw on TV. In Casey Junior Deluxe in real life stock smell, oh that's what I really want. Can you get one, Dad? Huh, please? Dad: Oh, wow! That sure is a nice one, but it's an awful a lot of money. Junior: Yeah, but. Dad: I don't think we can afford there right now, Junior. Junior: But... Dad: Is there anything else you like? How about uh, ball. You can get a ball today. What do you think about that? Junior: Okay, a ball would be nice. Would you play with that in the park later, right? Dad: Sure, Junior. Junior: Thank you dad for our day, for our trip to the mall, for the time just with me, for my big red bouncy ball! For the fun that we had, I’m so happy you’re my dad. That’s why I say thanks everyday. Dad: Because a thankful heart is a happy heart. Junior: I’m glad for what I have. That’s an easy way to start! Dad: For a God who really cares, Junior: And He listens to our prayers, that’s why I say thanks everyday. Junior and Dad: That’s why we say thanks everyday. Jean Claude: (voice over) Well. Now Madame was even more confused. How could this little boy be so happy after not getting what he really wants. And why didn't she feel happy even though she was given everything she wanted. Salesman #1: Uh, Madame. I think you're going to enjoy our next aisle. Toaster ovens. Jean Claude: (voice over) It was at this moment that Madame Blueberry had a rather lutionary thought. Madame: I don't need a toaster oven. Salesman #1: Well, of course you don't need a toaster oven. I mean, really, who needs any of this stuff? But I think we both know that you want a toaster oven. Madame: No, I don't. But at last, I think I know what I do want. Salesman #1: What? Madame: I want when that little boy with a ball, and with a little girl with a piece of pie. Salesman #1: What's that? Madame: A happy heart. Salesman #1: A what? Madame: A happy heart. They both have happy hearts. What aisle are the happy hearts? Salesman #2: I'm afraid. Salesman #1: We don't have those. Jean Claude: (voice over) Suddenly, it was all becoming clear. Maybe a happy heart does not come from a store. Maybe the kids were right, maybe a happy heart is a thankful heart. Madame: My house!! Larry: If the stuff's full of stuff, it's getting too heavy for the tree. Bob: We got to stop those deliveries before it's too late. Come on, Larry. Grab a cart. Come on. Can't this thing go any faster? Larry: Hey there. Annie: Hey. Bob: Stop! Madame: Stop the deliveries! It's holding. I think it's going to hold. (Bob and Madame chuckling) Bob: Oh, that was a close one. We'll take it from here, boys. Jean Claude: Ahh! Madame: My stuff. Bob: Well, at least your house is okay. Larry: Oops. Annie: Pie? Jean Claude: (voice over) Well, there is no denying. It was a sad, sad thing that Madame Blueberry's house had become a big pile of smashed sticks. But, with her hard working butlers, and her nice new friends. Madame knew everything was going to be just fine. In most important of all this, one, Madame Blueberry was truly thankful that day, though everything she had, and see. Thought it may have been a late afternoon light. Not quite, so blue. Madame: How did that song go again? Let's see. We thank God for this day, for the sun in the sky. Madame and Annie: For the friends that we have, for our yummy apple pie. Madame, Annie, Junior: For the love that he shares, because he listens to our prayers, that’s why we say thanks everyday. Everyone: Because a thankful heart is a happy heart. We’re glad for what we have, that’s an easy way to start. For the love that he shares, as he listens to our prayers, that’s why we say thanks everyday. That’s why we say thanks everyday. Bob and Larry: Bahaahaa! Bob: Oh, that was beautiful. Larry: Hold me, Bob. Bob: I would if I could, man. Jean Claude: Pull yourselves together. Phillipe: Yes, we have a show to wrap up. Bob: Oh. You're right. (sniffles) I'm sorry. Where were we? Larry: Madame Blueberry. Bob and Larry: Bahaahaa! Jean Claude: All right, that does it. Cue the music. Phillipe: Unless of course, do you have an objections? Bob: No, I don't care. Go ahead. Jean Claude: Hit it boys! Qwerty: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today and God has a lot to say in his book. (Bob sniffles and blows his nose) Qwerty: You see we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done we'll take a look. (Bob sighs) Jean Claude: Well? Bob: Okay, I can do this. Larry: Me too. Phillipe: All right, but make it snappy. Larry: Madame Blueberry learned that being greedy makes you grumpy. But a thankful heart is a happy heart. Bob: Like the little kids, right? Larry: That's right, Bob. It's like the little kids. Let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us today. Bob: Okay. Proverbs 15:27a. "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." Larry: Boy, being greedy sure brought trouble to Madame Blueberry's house. Bob: It sure did. But even before Madame Blueberry's house got smashed, being greedy made her a very grumpy berry. Larry: Oh, is that right? Well, I don't want to be a grumpy berry. So, even if I never get to camper or the dirt bike or the jet ski, I'm gonna be thankful for what I do have. Bob: That's great, Larry. And kids, if you don't want to be grumpy berries, we should try to be thankful for what you have to. Well, we're out of time for today, remember. Larry: God made you special and he loves you very much. Bob and Larry: Bye. Category:Episodes transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts